numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Listing almost EVERYTHING that Super Mario Maker 2 doesn't allow you to recreate without some problems.
Some stuff to mention *On-topic **You can only place fluids in Forest and Castle themes... jeez Nintendo, WHY?! Most of the time I'll be mentioning this because FLUIDS SHOULD BE PLACED ANYWHERE AT OUR OWN WILL. ***Worst part is, THERE IS NO WAY TO REMOVE IT. So if you want to make a castle theme you must get smart because players will cheese their way out of pits. **Night-time Snow courses don't only make the ground slippery, they make like everything slippery. **Most of the night-time themes are just a starry sky. Ghost House is the only one which changes with all game styles, and such. **The fact that only Underwater and Ghost House themes only can get darker screens kinda makes me mad. I mean... well, underground stages! *Off-topic **Lava Bubbles don't become Poison Bubbles when placed in poison. Nintendo... did you just forget about Super Mario Run's Poison Bubbles? **Some enemies handle fluids very strangely (though that's a minor issue). For example, Big Wigglers (which aren't as big as Big Wigglers) just straight-up die when pushed (okay maybe not pushed) into poison. And then Big Buzzy Beetles, which normally just act as support platforms when lava'd, just also straight up die. And big Parabuzzies are not Heavy Parabuzzies. Though that's a problem for another day! **You can try and remake Pirahna Pods, but it's likely to end up in a disaster as it would be raining Pirahna Plants. **Why can't we just set our own lighting type? I mean, seriously, I wanna make a sweet level in the dark without showing most enemies! Let'sa Go I forgot some obviously. *New Super Mario Bros/Luigi U: I won't specify the name of the course if it's both the courses. **Lemmy's Lights-Out Castle: I could swear I don't see any lava! I could also swear that it's a castle without lights! **Layer Cake Desert-3: It's a cave. Which is dark. Welp, there you have it I guess! **Sparkling Waters-Ghost House: It's a haunted shipwreck. But it's still a ghost house with water! **Sparkling Waters-Castle: A castle with water. Yep, A CASTLE WITH WATER! Why else would it have Torpedo Teds? **Frosted Glacier-1: I swear I don't see any slippery terrain in a starry night! Not a single slippery terrain at all here! **Frosted Glacier-4: Just put in the fact that this doesn't have slippery terrain at night... **Ice-Slide Expressway: Literally a level where you must slide down and end up in some slippery terrain. Welp... **Frosted Glacier-Castle: It's bottomless pits and not freezing water! Nor lava! **Frosted Glacier-Secret: The home of the Flipruses homes not just Flipruses, but WATER. There's even a mix of slippery terrain and normal terrain in it! (fliprus lake only) **Soda Jungle-Airship: An airship that's filled with water. Yes, but indoors only. Please don't question. **Soda Jungle: A ton of levels just qualify for this that it'll be too complicated to explain out loud but I can say that Soda Jungle-4 is OK. **Rock-Candy Mines-2: How are we supposed to have a Porcupuffer habitat WITHOUT WATER?! Well, yeah, they could just float, but what if people wanted to simulate REALISTIC WATER, AND NOT MAGICAL WATER?! **Rock-Candy Mines-4: There is no need to answer this as long as you've seen the level. A cave. At nighttime. **Rock-Candy Mines-6: The Spine Coaster fun has poison in it. Heck, even outside it has dangerous lethal poison! **Three-Headed Snake Block: The name. Literally, THE NAME. Why can't we stuff multiple Snake Blocks onto each other to cause them to snake around like crazy? Programming errors, perhaps? **Superstar Road-5: In such a painted terrain, there is still leftover pastel poison in this zone! **Superstar Road-6: While technically minor, it's a Mountain which doens't play the Overworld theme. It plays the Volcano theme instead. **Superstar Road-7: I could swear this castle looks hot but it doesn't have LAVA! Category:Blog posts